On this fine May day
by jiko0527
Summary: What if there's a society where science is more developed. And the man from this society lands inside of the wall. Warning: OC, first story ever written, rewritting
1. Prologue

Prologue

There was an unfamiliar object orbiting around the Walls. Even though the object was far away, the fact that it's visible told the residents that the object was big.

Before the flying object was visible, the day was normal. The dwellers of the Walls were still struggling to meet ends together. They were starving because of the titans roaming around the inside of the Wall Maria on sole purpose: find and eat the humans. So the new visitor was a possible threat, because they knew nobody from outside except for those bloody titans.

As shadow becomes bigger and bigger every minute, they knew that the undefined object was descending. The shadow made them whisper in tears, agony, and self-pity. If the object was an abnormal titan, the solid membrane was useless to the titans. The survival game between the prey and the predator could end right now. If the game would end this purposelessly, why did they bother to make an army to protect them? It was all this time, waste of tax. Why did they waste their time on god that never was able to protect them?

As the object lowered itself, people thought about 5 years before, when the peace lasted for 100 years were destroyed by the Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan. But this time, they saw the end coming. So the people wanted quick kill. So they didn't have to dream of freedom, again.

So they didn't hope.

Soldiers, who swore to give their hearts to the king, were ready to take action. They waited. The minutes were painful; it was the longest few minutes that the humanity ever felt simultaneously. But, the wait ended. The object was not covered in fresh-coloured humanoid form. It was rather lifeless. It was covered with metal. It had wings without feathers.

And a man came out from it.

The men sighed, it was better than a visit from titans.

[Information unlocked: There's at least more than one society outside of the wall. We are not fighting this war, alone.]


	2. First Encounter

First encounter

The man was wearing weird clothing, the soldiers noted. As the members of Scouting Legion got nearer to the alien, they noticed that the jacket was sealed without any buttons. His hand was covered with expensive leathers. The boots he was wearing was head with a weird not system.

_"Damn, now my plane is broken."_

That was the first sound the alien made, but the 3DMG users did not understand any of it. It was then he noticed two group coming towards his way.

He ran.

He ran away from an inhumanly big, naked, skin-toned monster. Every Scouting Legion members watched with amusement. The Humanity's Strongest Soldier ordered two of his subordinates, "Go take care of the 5m class titan, rest of you stay here until I get that crazy fucker." 2 natives went off to take care of the titan. The Squad Leader went to get the brown-black clothed man who was doing a fine job getting away from the titan.

"Hi." The man said as he noticed shorter man maneuvering next to him. "I'm Arthur, could you help me out?" he asked. The raven haired man picked up the-man-who-he-claims-he's-an-Arthur and had to listen to half not translated swears of excitement.

[Information unlocked: The man is called Arthur, and he is from islands called Queen's United Kingdom.]


	3. History 101

History 101

The gather-around with your bestie guns had ended. Arthur was forced into the building by the man he recalled Levi. Arthur was, again, surprised at how strong Levi was. He thought himself as heavy, and weight of 70kg was not something to think less of. He was trained to have exact weight for a balance between how much a plane could take and his physical performance.

As soon as they reached the room they were destined to go. Levi, Hanji, Irwin, and Armin all took a seat in front of the foreigner. Why only four of them? They are the only four who will listen with intellective minds. Eren would only ask about the world outside, not the reason why the man from the sky is here. Yes, he never grew.

So Arthur started with the basic information about the Queen's United Kingdom.

The Kingdom was also ruled by a royal family. The royal family was very interested in the outside world. So they desired a way to get there safely. Even though, the island was safer place than the last of the Europe. Yet, this could be curiosity of the islanders who were held back from using boats to go to the continents. Why? The abnormals were able to swim and one attacked a fishing boat, according to Arthur. Armin was depressed by this fact. Hanji was excited about this fact. Levi was thinking about the technology of cleaning this Kingdom has. Without further due, the alien continued to spill out information.

So 13 years before, the Wrights Brothers invented a machine that could stay and move midair. The Royals were found of this news and started to fund the Bothers and the Engineers, who were making cars, to make a better one. As soon as the project started, the Queen herself ordered the army to recruit young boys for future expedition. Not many participated, orphans, for food and shelter, took about 70% of the recruit. The first recruitments practiced 12 years of French, and German; art of fighting, as well as, staying in shape; engineering, starting from small wheel barrow to a plane. There was some excited explanation about how the planes worked, but only Hanji was able to get a grasp of it. Arthur frowned at the phenomenon. Since, it meant that the society inside the Walls was too busy hiding from the titans.

There was a knock, "Sirs, it's now morning." A cadet's voice informed the five humans that they needed food. The long history class ended and it was waiting for to be resumed.

[Information unlocked: Arthur's last name is Dent.]


	4. Little Recap

During the breakfast Arthur whined about the quality of food. The soup was able to pass as water and the bread was too small to fulfill anything biological. He still doubted the agriculture of the Walls even though he heard that the chef was sick that morning.

Arthur was led by one of the cadets, who were quite nervous about being next to an alien, to his assigned room. There he spent his second day inside the walls sleeping.

Well, we can't fault the man. He had been traveling for a couple of days. During those two days he went through where Latin civilization should be. The pilot found some beautiful stuff from the ruins of a temple. He took 2 hours taking photos of the ruins while he was eating his food. He also thought about his army buddies who were traveling to the places called America and Africa.

The photos turned out great even though it was black and white. He placed the photographs inside of his journal, recorded the time of the day, gathered his camera and went into the plane.

He did not see any titans. This meant that there was no humankind.

He had to remind himself to mark the map.

He got nearer to the Eastern Europe, where he saw some titans. He found hope of finding another human civilization. He saw walls, high walls, so high that he thought he found more intelligent society. The naked fresh confirmed that there was human inside that wall. And what comes next is history. Are you wondering why he took so much time? Mind you, Europe is quite bigger than what you think, daring.

After 6 hours of sleep, Mr. Dent shot up. Thought a landing reminded him something valuable of his. His plane. Before this moment, he was missing a point: his plane. Its wing was damaged by a house nearby where he was trying to land. He needed a lot of steel to replace the wing. Thinking about how to get some equipment and raw materials, he changed into simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

He went outside; saw an armless man reading a book.

[Arthur has three kinds of clothes: flying uniform, formal uniform, and casual pair, one of each]


	5. Storytelling

Storytelling

Arthur sat next to Erwin. He asked, "What are you reading?" More built blonde answered, "A book about history of the Walls. I don't know how many times I read this." Maybe he was expecting a nice foreign story from Arthur. Or maybe his old age was finally getting on to him. The blonde alien was curious about literature of the Walls. So he asked if there were more books, if there was music, or a public theatre. The response was negative, which made Arthur sad for the society. They were like farm animals, with nothing to entertain them.

So he began telling a story.

[Information unlocked:The myths of Ancient courtiers still lives through books of the olds.]


	6. Psyche

Psyche

The story was about a world. A world of different point of view. This world had several Gods and Goddesses watching over the world. Bickering, laughing, sympathizing, pitying over people. Sometimes, the superiors would come down to the earth and aid the heroes of their liking. He spent several hours telling the stories of the goners.

He told stories of a woman who was so beautiful that Goddess of Beauty was jealous of her. The Goddess sent her son, who was an archer of love, to make the woman love most ridiculous man. Yet, the archer hurt himself with his arrows of love and fell in love with this woman. So he remained anonymous while they shared love. However, curiosity killed the cat. The woman saw the archer when he was asleep. The man was furious that he left the woman.

She resented her foolishness that she went to the Goddess who hated her. The woman begged the Goddess to let her see her husband. The Goddess made the woman to work nonstop. One of the tasks she had to do was receiving 'beauty' from the Goddess of the Underworld. The woman almost died from this. But, in the end, the archer forgave his wife. And the two lovers reunited with blessings from the Gods and the Goddess.

The woman got butterfly wings to match the archer's wings of birds. And they lived happily ever after.

When the story ended, there were more people listening to the story then when the story started. Armin asked why Arthur chose this story. Mr. Dent responded with ambiguous smile, "A caterpillar goes through so much before it becomes a beautiful butterfly." He paused. "But remember, after all those hardship, we become something more appreciable." Some soldiers absorbed with the words of the foreigner cried. It was truly memorable. Full grownups crying over some words, but the words were acknowledgment of their hard work and their comrades' lives.

[Arthur does not like warriors. Because he thinks warriors are people who care about their enemies more than their friends.]


End file.
